


The Final Curtain

by auriga



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriga/pseuds/auriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert's fashion sense is questioned in the most scandalous (to him) of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a silly little post on tumblr about Hubert's weird outfit, and then someone wanted me to actually write it--so I did! This doesn't really take place at any particular time, besides having everyone in the party in the main arc.

**The Final Curtain**

 

            “Cheria,” Hubert began and adjusted his glasses, “I need to speak with you about the equipment budget.”

 

            Cheria cocked her head curiously. It was early morning in the inn foyer, so they were the only people around. “What is it, Hubert?”

 

            He wasted no time; with a dramatic gesture, he began illustrating his problem. “You’ve bought a new ribbon at every single store we’ve visited! I suppose it must not seem like much, but I’ll have you know that it adds up—and quickly, at your rate! Furthermore-“

 

            “Hey!”

 

            “Let me fini-“ he cut himself off as he realized that Cheria wasn’t even paying attention to him, much less talking to him. She seemed to be staring just past him, actually. At the same time, he felt an odd sensation behind him, and quickly turned-

 

            “Pascal!” Oh, it was only Pascal. But wait a moment... Why was she crouched down by his rear? “Wha—what is the meaning ooowah!” As he tried to back away, he found himself tripping over Sophie, who was likewise crouched on the floor behind him.

 

            “Hubert! Sophie! Are you all right?” Cheria was at their side in moments, but it didn’t seem as though anyone was hurt. Sophie nodded, while Hubert scrambled to his feet and fixed his glare on all of them.

 

            “What in the world were you doing down there?” Why had they been so...so _close_?!

 

            Pascal cheerfully placed her hands behind her head and shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Aw, nothin’ much. Just lookin’ to let some light in, Li’l Bro.”

 

            “Let some light in? Where? We have plenty of light in here.” As usual, he had difficulty following her reasoning.

 

            Sophie decided to helpfully add, “for the curtains, Hubert.”

 

            “Yeah!” Pascal excitedly waved her hands, oblivious to Hubert’s lingering confusion. “Like, those things on your butt are totally like curtains!”

 

            “And the captain said that we should find the cord to open the drapes.” However, Sophie tilted her head, uncertain. “Where is your cord, Hubert? Why is your butt in the dark?”

 

            “I...I...” Words were failing him. The preposterousness of what he was hearing was sending his mind into a flurry of terrible and scandalous imagery. “You...I cannot believe-!”

 

            “Now that you mention it...” Thoughtfully, Cheria placed a finger to her chin. She’d been just as confused as Hubert, but having listened to their reasoning... “It does kind of look like a pair of curtains. I always wondered why they looked so out of place, but I thought it was just your outdated fashion sense.”

 

            “Totally! But we know what those babies are now!” A mischievous grin game to Pascal’s face as she flexed her hands. “And it’s tiiiime to let the light in!”

 

            “Guys, what’s going on?!” Asbel’s voice interrupted before Pascal could get her hands on Hubert. “Oh, Hubert, there you are. How’d the investigation go?”

 

            Since Hubert was clearly still reeling, Cheria decided to step in. “Um...what investigation?”

 

            Somewhat confused, Asbel ran a hand through his hair. “Well, the captain said that the girls were investigating Hubert’s buns. I didn’t even know he could bake. So what happened?”

 

            A few moments passed. Cheria hung her head with a sigh, Sophie blinked, and Pascal beamed even more. Hubert grit his teeth, finally raising a shaking hand, and loudly proclaimed in a shrill voice, “I...I can’t believe any of you! Just you wait! _I’ll have my revenge_!” After that, he swiftly retreated to the door, his curtains fluttering behind him.

 

            “...Okay, why did my little brother just sound like some kind of villain? Anyone?”

 

            Having heard the whole thing from one of the adjacent hallways, Malik chuckled to himself. “Guess the _curtain’s closed_ on this one.”


End file.
